


Comic Book Romance + Storybook Madness

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: There are MANY More Pixelberry Alts. (aka the rest of my Choices: Stories We Play AU galore) [2]
Category: Choices: Hero (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Love in Progress, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, OT+ - Freeform, OT3, OT4, OT5, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: After settling into open polyamorous relationships with the love interests of their names, this Hero Vol. 1 MC  (Dreamzee Starlet Mystra) still is wont for more. So they take a page out of Poppy's book; they succeed in trying to help their partners at least become better acquainted. They have also encountered yet more & more superhumans and now the state of life 'n' love 'n' many a journey has changed all over again. Perhaps the cops and the supes will join forces, hm?
Relationships: Caleb/Main Character (Choices: Hero), Dax Darcisse & Poppy Patel & Main Character (Choices: Hero), Dax Darcisse/Poppy Patel, Dax/Poppy/Hazel, Eva | Minuet/Main Character (Choices: Hero), Grayson Prescott/Main Character (Choices: Hero), Kenji Katsaros/Main Character (Choices: Hero), Main Character/Grayson Prescott/Eva/Kenji Katsoros/Caleb
Series: There are MANY More Pixelberry Alts. (aka the rest of my Choices: Stories We Play AU galore) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984027





	Comic Book Romance + Storybook Madness

**Author's Note:**

> MC is Black 'n' Polynesian (part Chamorro Guamanian + Indigenous Hawaiian), or something quite close to that, seeing as Dream is from a another dimension. They've long curly + coily dyed hair- it is meant to resemble raven wing on one side and peacock plumage on the other and are a more slender kind of pear shaped. Dax is Creole-Caribbean (he's of Baton Rouge 'n' of Havana). He more muscly/built than most of his nerdy coworkers. The same can easily be said for Hazel. His hair- and everyone else's -is also longer. Eva has a purple-blue-indigo gradient going on (yes, she got the idea from Zee; her hair is pigeon and parrot inspired) as Kenji rocks a new metallic black & silver ombré look. She is Brown Indigenous Texican + Black-Indigenous Nuyorican. Poppy, Grayson, and Dax have the same hair color as in canon. Everyone is the same height. Caleb is Afro-Latinx Brazilian American, he's like 1/4 Brown-Indigenous; he's also white passing. To some people, Ev is "Brown passing". His hair has some warm toned highlight and lowlights now. Hazel & the others remain ethnically and/or culturally unchanged; however, her hair is wavy + curly and she goes copper-ginger instead of constantly wearing it straight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream chose Rave Canvasi as a super name. The new hero in town (Juniper Laguna Iris Bombay) chose Space Charmer Lace. This changes everything at first until it affects almost nothing later. Apparently, meeting the animal companions mean meeting the family later. Guess Big Date #6? will be at a HUGE superpowered family reunion. Half will rhyme and half will not, roughly, per chapter.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenji- black bridge piercing, three piercings per ear (one silver, one bronze, and one black) and seven small, swirling tattoos (all with color)  
> Poppy- rose gold septum piercing and four big tattoos (one quote in a brownish pink, the rest vibrant images), two rings per ear  
> Caleb- one red nose ring and one pink nose stud and one white ring per eyebrow, three black and orange piercings per ear, at least a dozen complicated, colorful tattoos  
> Eva- one silver eyebrow piercing, two blue and two purple piercings per ear, six medium nature inspired tattoos  
> MC- gold septum piercing, one rose gold nose ring, five piercings per ear (one indigo, one teal, one robin's egg blue, one orange, and one white gold), at least ten tats of all sizes and many colors  
> OC- two color changing nipple flower shaped piercings, six color changing rings and studs per ear, sugilite purple and blue bridge piercing, pink and green tourmaline septum piercing, one malachite cupid's bow piercing, garnet bottom lip piercing, and twenty+ large hand sized tattoos that are jewel and/or cool toned, most of the family has the same color schemes, with the exceptions being those who use seasonal colors and/or warm tones instead, and a lot of stuff done  
> Hazel- two white and silver studs per ear, a black septum piercing, and a white bridge piercing, with a candy colored bellybutton ring, and three big (all shades of hazel and/or amber) tattoos  
> Grayson- one gray blue ear piercing, two small yet complex tats (one is all red and pink, the other is black, blue, purple, and green)  
> Dax- one bright green piercing per ear, one light blue nipple piercing, a secret dark pink nose ring, four tiny science tattoos  
> 

The day is dewy: morning was meandering and full of rays of warm light, consistently brightening.

As afternoon was an adventure, the sun was high in the sky, somehow evening was eerie.

That is when they met the creature from so far away, and night was nitid in lightning,

Then next they meet Juniper Laguna Iris Bombay with their 3 companions. Dax was the most weary.

They have a canine critter that is to big as an average wild horse is to strength, named Perry Pear;

he is so named for his bright light green, pink coral,

and carnation pink coloring. He smells like daffodils and starfruit, so now Hazel has nothing to do but gape and stare.

Juniper keeps the theme, they carry an aroma of plums and sweet smelling laurel.

Orchid Maroon is their strange amphibian, her name proves there's a hue based theme going on.

She smells like pine and honey.

Finally there is the dragon like and serpentine creature named Polar Periwinkle. This one startles Grayson while 'Ji and Lebby choose to fawn.

Poppy wants to use their colors as inspiration for designs. This makes Ju smile so wide and so joyous, their countenance rivals the nice day's state of super duper sunny.

All three animals are large enough to ride, even up to 3 people at once.

The group bickers over whether it is too soon to ride the new pals.

Eva hops onto the 'scariest' n' scaliest sweetheart who gives off a scent like lilies and limes. She laughs at Dreamzee as well as everyone else,

"Why? Look at them Winx; they're trying to throw away such a good bunce."

Eventually they all make it back to the fancy HQ. The newly known 4 are full of ??s and simple rationales.

* * *

Nearly two months have gone by, Caleb still nurses a big crush on Juniper.

Juni likes him and **all** his partners and _all_ their close friends,

so perhaps he & **Kenji** & _Hazel_ can ask 'em, out together.

~~J gets there first.~~

Their Big Date #5 is due to be a blast. It is gonna be a concert, full of funk rock and calypso reggae fusion.

~~It is to be held in a nudist community friendly venue just past the edge of town.~~

After watching

Cay flush pink,

Kenny _almost_ turn red,

**_ and _ **

Zelli stutter for a solid 90 seconds,

they turn over 3 special concert hall night passes.

"I even have some more skills to show you, I can change my cells into the elements I channel, see?"

"Oh, Hazel, we have to show Dax."

"I'll go get him right away Kenji!"

Powers

"run" in the

family.

It has been over 2 hours since Laguna has brought up their powers and familial histories.

Kenji thinks they should make movies about them.

Chuckling through both old memories 'n' sniffles

plus

dredged up past lives 'n' tissue dabs,

JL

belatedly

agrees.

Dax and Gray take notes;

Cay and Kenj sit in Jun's lap.

Hazel takes down their bright sunset and sunrise crochet braids,

Poppy helps out and orders Chinese _&_ Thai food.

"We'll eat in

Dreamzee is trying to provide some aid to Eva;

Ev is trying to choose what style she should do for Junia next.

It'll take a little more time then the voluminous and complex.

"I-I-I-" "Ev, I think we should give them sky and sea twists. Ju changed up heir hair and now it's like four shades of blue in that balayage style they love so much."

"Great idea, DZ! Midnight, lake, electric, and Mediterranean are perfect shades for this. These colorings are so **unique**."

* * *

  1. > They have element based skills: Moon, Sun, Blood, Fire, Water, Earth/Wood/Metal, Air, Space. They bruise easily and heal fast. They are the youngest. Juniper Laguna Iris Bombay can talk to animals and plants and fungi. J is 24.

  2. > Their older twin Amber Navy Violet Bombay has more known powers: invisibility, flight, matter manipulation. He bruises not so easily and heals at a regular pace. Vi is 24, older by eight minutes.

  3. > The mamma Pearl Hibiscus Bombay-Cerise (old last name Cerise) has super strength and teleportation. He heals quick and is impervious to most attacks. Pearlescent is 44.

  4. > The poppa Byzantine River Bombay-Cerise (old last name Bombay) has super speed and shape shifting. She can talk to ghosts and spectres and all monsters without aid, which one of the middle children can do too!. Bubble B is 42.

  5. > The next sibling River Amaranth Moss Cerise has sonic sound, hyper senses, sound manipulation. They can talk to animals and plants and fungi too! Rivulet is 26 and Carm is their big twin sib.

  6. > The oldest is Carmine Helio Prim Rose Cerise. He can shrink and grow and can change the texture and color of his skin, for aesthetic, durability, and camouflage. Sun Stone is 26, older by four minutes.

  7. > The adopted kid is Burgundy Pine Tea Cerise-Bombay. They occasionally use it/its pronouns and neopronouns. They can talk to ghosts and spectres and all monsters without aid. They have hyper sense and shape shifting. Animals, plants, and fungi can speak to them too. BPT is 25.

  8. > The other parent exclusively uses neopronouns. Prusset Sepia Sangria has two last names Mulberry and Cerise-Bombay as well as flight & laser eyes & water powers. PSS is 40. BPT is biologically related to Prusset and a best friend.




* * *

Junia absorbed their other sibling in the womb and the

working theory is Laurel Olive Tourmaline Bombay

gave their powers up to J and was reincarnated thrice

Once per animal companion, to make up for the trio of Bombay siblings that never came to fruition.

This tale makes Eva 'n' Juniper cry and Dax has to stop Hazel from asking more.

Grayson thinks that since the Bombay-Cerise family is so susceptible to changes in their genetics, the environment is to blame not J.

When J hears this, they cry anew and Eva has to leave the room for a moment so she doesn't join them.

* * *

The convo is now over. The dragon snake? is asleep. The wolfish one is chasing butterflies. The toady tiny is sunbathing and making stuff bloom. Just like Juniper has been doing for decades, Poppy and Eva use their magic for gardening now apparently.

"Starry fell _asleep_?!"

"Wait. Gray, what?"

"Petal look-"

" _Aha hah aha ha ha_ -"

"Kenji, stop laughing. Caleb will start-"

"Uh, sorry, H-Ha-Haze-"

"Ugh, this is serious. J is stuck in between Sun, Moon, and Water corporeals. They'll affect the tide and even gravity in general if they don't cause a lot of rainbows and/or assorted chaos soon."

"Or multiple eclipses! Oh, **no**! Caleb and Kenji, wake them up. Please."

"Dude, **_Beam Bright_**! We're getting manicures and pedicures soon. It's the last thing on the spa summer scavenger hunt itinerary"

"Yeah what Hothead aka 'Fire-Light' said, it is all since two weeks ago we got our full body tans in. There's even _more_ really fun sex to have before we head out~"

They **v e r y s l o w l y** nudge L into the land of the aware. After kissing everyone on the nose, forehead and/or temples,

They change forms until they settle on

Stardust?

They keep going until they look like

them, but the hair

looks like an Aurora Borealis Star

hybrid

had a baby

with a Rainbow-Cloud

Eva says they'll do the new 'do tomorrow. Everyone is of one accord,

so J goes out to greet the buddies.

Also,

JL

takes

a

few

selfies

and

sends them to the S U P E S group chat

of powered close family and friends.

"I heard y'all got new science sex supplies, courtesy of Hazel and Dax~ Can I test them out first?"

* * *


End file.
